


Timelines

by wistfulmemory



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dangerous to mess with timelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> yabumi asked for Artemis & Holly, let's not do the time warp again, preferably ever.

When Holly met Lord Hugo de Folé (and his arrogant Fowl attitude), she had to remind herself that doing harm to him could have negative effects on her own Fowl (though she quietly bolstered the Butler who accompanied de Folé—strengthening that family line could only have positive consequences in the future).

When Artemis observed his great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren expanding the Fowl Empire through whatever means possible, he pondered the legacy he had left.

While the decision to stay away from their own lives’ endings had never been stated out loud, there was no doubt that it had been made.


End file.
